1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved showercabin wherein part of the heat contained in the waste water of a house may be recovered for heating or preheating an incoming of cold water from a city aqueduct or a well.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
An Article of A. A. Field published in "Solar Energy: Part II, the Continent", Heating & Air Conditioning, March 1976, discloses a sophisticated and onerous device for recovering part of the heat contained in the waste water of a house. This device which is intended to be positioned in a basement, has up to now remained within the field of experimental searches for new technologies because of the substantial room requested for its installation and the installation cost. As a result waste waters are usually directly discharged in a sewer without any step for recovering their heat content.